


Art: Whispers

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been waiting fifteen hundred years for Arthur's return and he can't cope any longer, so he does a spell to take away the pain. It goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from the beginning of my modern reincarnation fic: Whispers. The majority of it's finished but it still needs work and I have not even sent it to my beta yet. 
> 
> I was struck by this image whilst on holiday so thought I'd share and perhaps motivate my self into completion!

[ ](https://imgur.com/2ibAHql)

 


End file.
